A Pirate Lesson
by my0xtreme0hope
Summary: Rose pisses of a witch  Yeva  who transports her back in time to the 1700s. Dimitri is the king of pirates and possessive of Rose. How can she get back, and more importantly does she want to leave the man who possesses her heart? All human.Slightly POTC
1. School, and Noah

**A PIRATE LESSON**

**Summary:** Rose pisses of a witch (Yeva) who transports her back in time to the 1700s. Dimitri is the king of pirates and possessive of Rose. How can she get back, and more importantly does she want to leave the man who possesses her heart? All human

DISCLAMIR: I DO NOT OWN VA, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT

Prologue: "School, and Noah"

Waking up and getting out of bed, is so hard. Especially, after cheering at a football game.

Let me explain. My full name is Rosemarie Aga Dilara Hathway-Mazur. I am the head cheerleader at my boarding school. I have long brown hair with a purple streak through it and black eyes. I am periodically told that I am gorgeous and should take up modeling.

I guess my name is true then, I am beautiful like a rose, I'm a leader (Aga), and a lover (Dilara).

Ten minutes later I walk out of the shower after using my wildflower and berries shampoo, and warm vanilla sugar body wash. My outfit of the day consisted of black skinny jeans, a black halter top, my studded bangles, silver chandelier earrings, and my purple purse. I also wore purple eye shadow, purple nail polish, berry lipstick, mascara, two purple bracelets my dad gave me, and a heart ring. Lastly I put on two important accessories my boyfriend bracelet, and my padlock heart necklace.

The boyfriend bracelet is actually a charm bracelet for every five boyfriends I put a charm on it. The charm represents a date I like the best from those five guys. So far I have a mic, from Kevin who took me to Karaoke; I also have a cotton candy machine for Andy who took me to the carnival. I have a parrot from a date at the zoo (Josh), a coffee from a study date (Andrew), a cherry from an art festival were we saw painted fruit and then went for ice-cream (Taylor), and nail polish from a guy that used to give me spa days (Liam).

My heart necklace is a padlock with a key, this represents my cheer team. All of us wear a heart necklace with a keyhole, since I'm the leader I get a different design and hold all of the girl's keys. The name of our group is the Heartbreakers because we break hearts whenever we met the guy we want to be with, I take the girls necklace and give the opened necklace to the girls, and the key to the guy.

Getting into my light blue buggy convertible I head off to school.

***Spanish*****

Ahh today we have a test which I did not study for. Luckily lunch is in five minutes.

"Psst Rose" Noah whispered. Turning around I hiss "What, Noah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party at Bryan's house with me." Noah says.

"Look Noah, I go to parties with the cheer team, not guys. But I will meet you there" I say, and its true I don't go with guys I go with my bitches.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Oh goody it's time for lunch.

I know its short and hopefully i can update soon. In a few days i'll have a link up to see Rose's outfit.

I might take longer because finals are in two weeks, along with my cousins B-day.

But only 2 weeks of school left!


	2. Bitches, Party and Crazy

**A PIRATE LESSON**

**Summary:** Rose pisses of a witch (Yeva) who transports her back in time to the 1700s. Dimitri is the king of pirates and possessive of Rose. How can she get back, and more importantly does she want to leave the man who possesses her heart? All human

DISCLAMIR: I DO NOT OWN VA, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT

Chapter two "Bitches, Party and Crazy"

Walking out of my Brazilian jujitsu class my phone starts ringing. Answering it I find that it is Mia one of my two best friends. "Mia. How are you?" Laughing Mia says "Good girl, I was just calling about the party tonight."

Mia is a perky teenage girl with a doll like appearance that makes her look more like china doll then her actual seventeen year old self. "Yeah I was thinking to arrive at eight, which should give me enough time to get ready."

Of course Mia has to point out a few things. "Rose are you going to be fashionably late once again?'' Chuckling I say "Mia I'm the life of the party, and being half an hour late is the perfect time.''

"Fine Rose, I've got to go and get ready since it's already seven and not all of us can get ready fast, and look like a goddess. Oh, and Rose the party is a costume party. So I'm going as Alice from Alice and wonderland." With that Mia hanged up.

Hoping into my car I go through a list of my wardrobe thinking about what to wear.

_**30 MINS LATER**_

When I reach my house I head straight to the shower. Getting out I go into my closet.

Let's see I need something sexy, and different.

Last time I went as a Roman empress, so I can't go like that.

Since Mia is going as Alice I will go with the themes of movies.

Now what can I wear that is sexy, and dangerous.

Smiling I decide to go as a pirate. I choose a purple corset with black designs on it, black leggings, and a purple skirt that stops at the knees in the front and long in the back. I paired the outfit with a skull and cross bone belly ring, a sword double finger ring, black diamond earrings, and a crossed sword necklace with rubies hanging like blood.

Now it is time, to give the party what they have been missing.

**************************At 8'oclock***************************************

Arriving at Bryan's house (Mia drove me), i immeadietly look for my team. I know that my team cut off their workout outsheaduele for the day (Run 7 miles, yoga for an hour, Dance for an hour and half) because they wanted to spend time with their boyfriends, so i let them off for today but we are going to be doing double the work tommorrow.

Lissa is the first girl i spot. Heading over to the basket ball court i realize that i am the last to arrive. Smilling like a Heyeana i yell "Ready to get the party started?"Turning around everyone shouts in the affirmitive, and we head inside. Almost immeadietly Noah heads over and drags me to the dance floor.

Dancing to the ten songs (THE VOICE, MUISIC COLLECTION, AND LADY GAGA) make me thirsty. Returning from the refreshment table (Ditched Noah four songs ago) with a BudLite I feel someone collied with me.

Looking up i see Dark Black eyes, Brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a leather duster. If the kid ditched the glasses and got a fashion sense he could be consired a hottie."Watch were you're going, you freek" I yell at him over the music.

Looking at me with no emotions in his eyes he replies "You were the one who collieded with me." Oh, so the guy has a Russian acent. Russian guy looks at me and walks away, without giving me a chance to respound. I can feel somthing sticky on me, so i look down to discover the skirt is soaked with my beer.

Groaning in frustriation i get up and look for Mia. Finding her i tell her that i have to bail, because of fashion and to not bother driving me i'll walk home

*********************************OUTSIDE***************************************

Walking home in heels a corset, and a beer soaked skirt is not fun. With only three miles left i come across an old women sitting on the side of the road. "Dearie, you better work on your act before somthing awful happens to you." The old women says.

Getting mad at this women who dose'nt even know me, but want's to give me a lecture. Thanks, but i have a Mom already. "Look, lady i don't know you and i don't care for you. I'm really pissed off, soaked, and in heels. So do whatever wierd thing you were doing before, and leave me alone." Cackiling madly the Women says ''You need to be taught to respect others, and yourself. Infact i know the perfect lesson for you. Goodbye for now Dearie, i will see you soon."

Shaking myself from the weird encountor i leave the old women behiend and go home (again). I come across a stream in a little while, wich is weird because there was never a stream there before. The stream leads into a patch of trees so i decied to follow the stream Inside that path of trees i realize somthing.

I'm Lost, and not in my town anymore. Infact im not in any town anymore.

******************************End chap 2*********************************************

Bad, or worse?

Leave me a review to let me know.

Ciao for know.


	3. What the fuck is goinng on

**A PIRATE LESSON**

**Summary:** Rose pisses of a witch (Yeva) who transports her back in time to the 1700s. Dimitri is the king of pirates and possessive of Rose. How can she get back, and more importantly does she want to leave the man who possesses her heart? All human

DISCLAMIR: I DO NOT OWN VA, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.

All of the first half with minor adjustments goes out to FelixRaine (THANK YOU FelixxRaine). The part that is all mine is after the starred part. So please comment on both of our parts. Another thank you to claryxjace,machee, and First death.

Chapter 3 "What the _fuck_ is goinng on"

I looked around trying to make sense of what was going on. After continuing to draw a blank I decided to start walking. Nothing ever got solved by standing around, right? Oh shit I'm starting to sound like Lissa when she went through her girl scout faze. I decided to follow the stream hoping it would lead somewhere. I mean really there has to be civilization around here somewhere, right?

_(magical line break)_

A few hours later found me extremely lost and cussing at a log that was conventily placed there to damage my feet. Why, oh why did I have to forego the heels after about 10 minutes of struggling through the forest? It was hot and I was happy that my "outfit" allowed at least some cool air but I decided to stop for a few minutes to try and cool down a little anyways.

As I looked ahead hoping I could find something that looked familiar – and scouting the safest route for my feet - I noticed that my surroundings had changed. It must have been gradual because it wasn't until now when I really started paying attention to my surroundings that I was seeing the difference. The place seemed slightly familiar, and I tried to remember why hoping that I wasn't as lost as I had thought or walking in circles.

Grumbling to myself I started walking again racking my brain for a memory that I would associate with this. It took a little while but I finally remembered why this place felt familiar. A few years ago Lissa, Mia and I went on a trip to the coast to "bond and enjoy our lives" as Mia had put it. At that time I was already really active so I requested we go on a hike and my friends grudgingly agreed on the condition that we do it near the beach so we could relax afterwards (Lissa and Mia quit girl scouts a year before). The hike was fun especially because the "forest" we were in consisted of rocks and huge tree roots that went into our path frequently. This is probably why that particular hike had taken a place in my memories.

That in mind I stopped walking and got really quiet when I could hear the crashing of waves, and the smell of salt water. I strained my ears and as the quiet continued and tried listening even harder to determine which direction I could head to. Then I nearly fell on my ass, as I jumped back because of a bird squawking off to my left, piercing the silence. "Shit." I said as I glared over at the bird rubbing crap off my skirt. "Look what you've done now you stupid bird. Not only am I stuck in some god forsaken jungle but now I'm covered in mud. This couldn't get any better!"

Shaking off the adrenaline now coursing through me I decided to keep walking, hoping my faithful little stream was headed towards the ocean I was now sure was nearby, and maybe once I was out of this goddamned forest I could get my bearings.

A few hours later I finally hit the beach. "Damn it! Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one in particular as I looked around and saw nothing but ocean stretching on endlessly. Looking down the beach I saw an outcropping of rocks and started heading towards it hoping to find some shade. As I continued walking I started getting the feeling that I was being watched. I kept checking over my shoulder telling myself I was being paranoid but doing it just the same.

In checking for someone for the hundredth time I didn't see the rock right in front of me and tripped over it into a tree, slamming my shoulder into a knob that was sticking out before once again falling on my ass. Standing up I started throwing every word that I had ever learned to insult someone at the tree (and trust me, there was a lot). I continued to swear as I started brushing myself off. I was so preoccupied with ridding myself of that stupid sand that I didn't even notice the man approaching from behind.

_ (*magical line break**********(read the top if you dont know what hat means) _

Waking up with a killer head ache is defiantly no fun. Rolling over and seeing a hot stranger is not ideal either. Trust me. The stranger had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with a ribbon (like the white haired dude that likes Elizabeth in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie), and brown eyes that look at me like they can penetrate my soul. He was also one of the tallest guys that i have ever seen. Looking over at me, Ponytail guy realized that I'm awake.

"Hello, my name is Captain Belikov and welcome to the шторм. Now will you grant me the pleasure of your name and the reason for your state of dress?" The strange guy says...oh i mean captain. He also has an accent that i know i heard of before but i can't place.

"Why the fuck would i tell you my name?" I yell at him while getting out of the bed. Taking a look around i realize that i am surrounded by wood. The bed i was on is pushed into a front of that is a long table that reassembles a dinning room table but is nailed to the floor and surrounded by seven chairs. Underneath is a huge tin bowl-thingy (an old bathtub) and a chest. To my left are windows with a window seat, next to that is a huge Piano and a glass cabinet. Father right or right in front of the table is an old desk with maps and other scholar like devices spread around, with a wardrobe right next to it. This is where the Captain of delusional stood.

Scowling at me "You need to learn how to speak properly as a lady should. Oh and you can either tell me your name or i can just keep on calling you lady." He remarks while raising an eyebrow. Dammit. Why can he do the cool eyebrow trick and i can't? Focus Rose, focus.

Being called lady reminds me of my old elementary school teacher whose only purpose in life is to make more proper ladies. Let's just say, that she never will again after i finished with her. Deciding it is better that he can call something I'll answer to is better than being called miss. "You can call me Rose, and my language is perfectly fine thank you. "I replied while doing one of those spoiled brat moves by sticking my nose up to look at the ceiling.

"Very well _Rose_. You can get change in the outfit i laid out for you on the window seat. Since the clothes that you are wearing are highly improper." Captain Looney of hotties said. Walking over to check out the outfit he laid out I can't believe my eyes. The outfit is a piece of cardboard that has lace running through it. Next to it is white fluffy pants. Countining down the line is a metal poof thing and on it is a yellow dress. The top is alright i guess if ruffles to hid cleavage and long sleeve's made out of silk is your type of thing. The bottom however is an entirely different matter altogether. It looks like an inflatable snow globe that got cut in half and then had a granny bathrobe thrown on top after sitting on a balloon to long. (Picture Elizabeth Swann's outfit in the first PotC movie)

Oh. HELL NO. I am not wearing that.

Turning to Captain Lonnie i start shouting. "You want me to wear something as fat as that dress and in yellow. I look hideous in yellow. You-you-you-"

"Yes me" The hottie cuts in "And you will wear that outfit. I was going to bring it home to one of my sisters, but you can wear it. I'll be back in half an hour and when i am back you will be changed and have eaten the meal on the table." With that he turns around to leave. "Wait, what day is it?" I question because none of this would happen in the 21st centenary.

Belikov passes long enough to answer my question before he shuts the door, and the answer shocks me so much that i am frozen for a full five minutes.

The answer is so cold and doesn't make any sense. The answer was: "It is August seventh 1704"

...WHAT!


	4. AN

Sorry guys, I have been thinking of doing this since Halloween but I only now decided. All of my stories are up to be adopted, and if you wish to adopt one please PM me and I will post your name on the My0Xtreme0Hope fanfic page. Now I will have a story on my page listed as _**ideas for authors**_ and be for Harry Potter and listed as OC. This is where I will put any ideas I have and challenges. I am still under debate about deleting my stories, but I know I won't delete them (if that is the case) until June.

~My0Xtreme0Hope


End file.
